


Pszczółki, Kotki i Kowboje

by somethingspn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cas i jego przebranie, Cowboy Dean, Dean Kowboj, Fluff, Fluffish, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, I hope you like it, M/M, One Shot, Sammy i Jess tylko wspomnieni, co to będzie co to będzie, i don't even know what i'm doing, imprezka u Sama, jak zawsze spóźnieni, poirytowany Dean
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingspn/pseuds/somethingspn
Summary: Dean nie może się doczekać, by zobaczyć za co przebrał się Cas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane i wymyślone jakoś takoś szybko i bez większego namysłu już w czasie wakacji, jednak dodane teraz jako, iż sezon na dynie i halloween już się zaczął. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba, tylko proszę nie bić, nie jestem najlepsza w pisaniu :)

 - Cassie, jesteś gotowy? – spytał przystojny, zielonooki, piegowaty blondyn, przebrany za sexownego, (jak dla Casa), kowboja.

Wraz z partnerem byli zaproszeni na Halloweenową imprezę, organizowaną przez młodszego Winchestera i jego małżonkę Jess.

Oczywiście, kiedy mieli już wychodzić, a Dean już dawno był przygotowany,(w sumie… byli i tak już  spóźnieni), okazało się, że Cas cały czas siłował się ze swoim przebraniem/niespodzianką.

\- Sekundkę…- ciche mruknięcie, które usłyszał w odpowiedzi blondyn tylko go zdenerwowało, chociaż dobrze wiedział, że w innych okolicznościach byłoby zupełnie inaczej.

Teraz jednak był zbyt poirytowany ciągłym czekaniem. Poza tym, nie mógł się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć jaki kostium przygotował jego ukochany.

\- Cas, do jasnej cholery, ile można?! Ty będziesz się tłumaczył mojemu głupkowatemu bratu, czemu znów przyszliśmy godzinę spóźnieni, a pamiętaj, że o tej porze są straszne korki! – warknął piegowaty, co nie zrobiło  nawet najmniejszego wrażenia na Castielu.

\- Już wychodzę! – krzyknął wesoło brunet, przy czym Dean tylko przewrócił oczami, mając nadzieję, że tym razem, na prawdę wyjdzie.

W tym samym momencie, gdy drzwi do garderoby otworzyły się,  Deanowi opadła szczęka. Jednak zanim zdążył ją pozbierać z podłogi, jego ukochany zaczął mówić z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy,

\- I jak ci się podobam!?

\- Cas, kochanie…. Jesteś.. pszczołą. – Zdziwienie piegowatego było ogromne. Szczególnie, że spodziewał się zupełnie czego innego. Myślał bardziej o sexownym stroju króliczka, czy policjanta, czy nawet kota. Przecież Cas tak bardzo lubił koty… ale pszczoła!?

\- Tak Dean, twoją pszczółką – uśmiechnął się pod nosem niebieskooki, po czym dodał – teraz mogę cię bzyknąć!


End file.
